


Valentine's Day is Really Stupid

by MamaAlmond



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaAlmond/pseuds/MamaAlmond
Summary: Cagney has some worries on the day of love after forgetting to plan for the third year in a row.





	Valentine's Day is Really Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hey my name's almond and welcome to ghostass. enjoy

The day started like any other for the spectral spirit. Wake up. Give Cagney a peck on the cheek. Go to wash his face. Making breakfast. All the usual things the ghost did.

But for Cagney? He had started differently. Instead of opening the curtains to the large window of the room right away, he hugged a pillow tightly, muffling his cursing at himself. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry _so_ bad.

Cagney had forgotten to plan for that day... Valentine's day.

Specter would hate him, he knew he would. How could Cagney possibly forget this day of love?!

Cagney forced himself to get up, reluctantly trudging over to open the curtains to bathe in the sunlight for nutrition.

It was after he heard the front door close that he cried, now that Specter wouldn't hear him.

But Cagney was a fool. A complete **fool**.

Specter hadn't left. He'd merely shut the creaky front door all the way.

Specter then floated outside the door to the bedroom, hesitantly knocking. "Caggy? Caggy, baby... can I come in? Please don't cry..."

Cagney only let out louder sobs in reply.

Specter entered, delicately drifting over to his boyfriend.

No words were needed. Cagney didn't speak with Specter about problems anyways. Cagney thought he was too strong a flower mentally to do that.

Specter wrapped his arms around his boyfriend gently from behind. He gave him a peck on his cheek. "C'mon my sunshine, shhh, don't cry. Tell me what you need."

That made Cagney think. 'Need'... What _did_ he need?

"Ah'... Ah' need to stop being so forgetful. Ah' need to plan things out in advance. Ah' need to prove to ya' that ah' love ya'. Ah' need to make somethin' up on the fly so that ah' can act like ah' totally didn't forget Valentine's Day for the second year in a row! Ah' need t-"

Cagney stopped when he saw Specter hold up a hand.

"Cagney, Valentine's day is a bunch of bullshit."

"What...?" Cagney blinked away his tears a bit, looking at Specter in utter confusion. The day of love... bullshit?

"I love you _all_ days of the year." Specter swayed, placing a sassy hand on his hip. "I'm not going to be over the top special on one day, because I do that every day! I love you with all my heart _all_ days of the year!"

This left Cagney stunned, and Specter took the chance and rushed in to give him a kiss on the lips. Wow, his lips were awfully soft today.

Cagney was thinking around similar lines, only he was finding Specter's expression softer.

The both lost themselves in it for a solid minute and two seconds, with Specter using his hands to rub at Cagney's petals, while Cagney placed his hands on both sides of Specter's head to rub and pet near his sensitive gaping socket.

Once they broke off, a trail of saliva still joining their lips, Cagney finally smiled, starting to laugh. Fuck, he loved his dork.

Specter rubbed his head against Cagney's face, not wanting to leave for work now.

Cagney let out a long sigh, giving Specter a peck on the tip of his eye socket. Then... another. "Heh, ya' sure?"

That earned quite a blush from Specter, who grinned in a bashful mischief. "Aaa...a-aa...ah...uh well... uhm. Cagney I'll make it up to you later honey, but T-bone will throw a fit if I'm late again."

Cagney gave a quick pout that melted into an understanding smile. "Alright, alrighty. But ah' think ya'll find that ya won't be making up much of anything but noises for me later."

Specter gulped as he quickly hurried away from the flower who bore a smug grin upon his face at how flustered he could make his ghost a glowing mess.

Cagney leaned back against the window, feeling better already as he heard the ghost gather up some things then leave.

He chuckled. Specter was right.

Valentine's day was bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> there were like 20 million typos in this and i only actually finished editing the day before posting. i have no idea what i'm doing to be honest. this is shit and im sorry it is short. anyways, love you all. ♡♡ especially you nino, you shipping trash ♡♡


End file.
